Offrande et Coeur de Glace
by Aki-svyn
Summary: Un royaume plongé dans une glace éternelle, un château gardé par un dragon et des offrandes offertes. C'est dans ce contexte qu'une jeune fille est un jour enlevée pour servir d'offrande à son tour. Alternative universe. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. OS.


_Il était une fois, dans une contrée très lointaine, un royaume luxuriant, baigné de lumière et d'eau. Les habitants prospéraient comme nul part ailleurs et étaient gouvernés par un souverain bon et juste._

 _Mais un jour, un sorcier d'un royaume voisin déclara la guerre au roi et celui-ci n'eut d'autres choix que de se battre pour protéger son peuple. Les batailles furent rudes et les pertes très lourdes. Après vingt ans de guerre sans répit, le roi vint à mourir sur le champ de bataille. N'ayant laissé aucun héritier, son général en chef prit la relève. Rongé par le chagrin, la haine et le désir de vengeance, ce dernier sombra dans les tréfonds les plus obscurs de son âme et s'adonna à la magie._

 _Après plusieurs années de recherches, il trouva un livre interdit de magie noire et invoqua treize guerriers surpuissants. Cet événement provoqua un retournement de situation dans la guerre contre le sorcier. Cinquante ans après le début du conflit, la bataille finale fut remportée par le général, le sorcier emprisonné et les treize guerriers renvoyés dans le livre._

 _La fin de la guerre était enfin annoncée et tout le royaume célébra la victoire. Cependant, elle fut de courte durée car il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour utiliser la magie noire. Le sceau tenant captif les guerriers s'effrita. Ils s'échappèrent et disparurent au quatre coin du royaume. Le général, très en colère, partit à leur recherche et ne réussit qu'à en capturer un seul, qu'il enferma dans la plus haute tour du donjon. Remplit de tristesse et de colère, ce dernier usa de ses pouvoirs et se transforma en un magnifique dragon de glace. Son pouvoir se déversa sur tout le royaume et le plongea dans la glace. Tous les habitants fuirent la contrée et se réfugièrent dans les royaumes alentours. Le livre interdit fut porté disparut et le dragon veilla sur le château devenu glace._

 _La légende raconte que tous les dix ans depuis lors, une jeune fille est offerte en sacrifice pour apaiser la colère du dragon et faire revenir la chaleur sur le royaume. De toutes les jeunes offrandes, d'aucune n'en revint jamais vivante, et aucun changement ne fut jamais remarqué sur les terres environnantes._

''Quelle est cette histoire à dormir debout ?'' Pensa la jeune fille en refermant le livre.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et balaya la petite pièce de son regard. Une table avec deux chaises dans un coin semblaient avoir fait leur temps. Un autre meuble, devenu bancal certainement à cause des charges trop lourdes à porter, reposait le long du mur. Quelques rayons de lune filtraient à travers ce dernier, révélant un nuage de poussières sur leur passage. La jeune fille s'étira doucement et se leva. Les planches en bois du parquet craquaient sous son poids alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Elle soupira tandis que l'eau coulait dans sa gorge. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle vivait dans cette maison à moitié délabrée, tombant de plus en plus en ruine. Depuis que son frère aîné eût été enrôlé dans l'armée et que sa sœur jumelle, à ce moment là très malade, fini par rendre l'âme. Depuis lors, rien ne fut pareil. La jeune fille avait dû lutter pour survivre dans ce monde hostile, ses parents étant décédés lorsqu'elle était encore très jeune. Âgée maintenant de dix-neuf ans, elle était en âge et se trouver un mari. Mais elle s'obstinait à refuser de chercher. Qui voudrait bien d'elle de toute façon ? Certainement personne.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux ébène tout en soufflant. Elle posa son verre à présent vide sur la table et se dirigea vers son lit pour dormir. La journée avait été longue et la fatigue commençait à la gagner. Bien emmitouflée dans sa couverture, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Sommeil qui fut perturbé quelques heures plus tard par un grincement désagréable. ''On dirait ma porte'' Pensa-t-elle à moitié endormie. Elle se retourna lentement dans son lit et aperçut deux formes avancer dans la maison, faisant craquer le parquet par la même occasion. Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva brusquement de son lit et pris le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main pour attaquer les intrus, à savoir le livre de conte qu'elle lisait la veille au soir.

Voyant la réaction rapide de la jeune fille, les étrangers se précipitèrent sur elle afin de la maîtriser rapidement. L'un des deux reçut un coup de livre sur la tête, mais son compère pris le dessus.

''Désolé Kurosaki Karin, mais nous n'avons pas le choix'' Annonça-t-il avant de donner un coup derrière la nuque de la jeune fille qui tomba alors au sol inconsciente.

Cela faisait deux jours déjà qu'elle déambulait à travers ce paysage glacé. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au froid qui lui mordait les doigts et les pieds. Pour ne rien arranger, le vent soufflait constamment sur ces terres désolées. Karin n'osait dormir de peur de mourir gelée. Peut être serait-ce plus simple. Mais à chaque fois que cette pensée traversait son esprit, elle revoyait le visage de sa jumelle qui se battait chaque jour contre sa maladie.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, trop peu épais et efficace contre le froid qui régnait en permanence sur ces terres. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Ses ravisseurs avaient été suffisamment ''gentils'' pour lui donner quelques vêtements chauds avant de l'abandonner sur ces terres désolées.

De ce qu'elle avait compris, elle se trouvait dans le royaume de l'histoire, qu'elle pensait n'être qu'une légende jusqu'à présent. Mais les récents événements lui avaient fait rapidement comprendre qu'elle se trompait sûrement.

 _''T'es sur de toi ?'' Demanda l'un de ses kidnappeurs à son compère._

 _''C'est une fille. Et puis elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Ses parents sont morts quand elle avait cinq ans, sa sœur est décédée il y a quatre ans et son frère s'est fait tuer pendant la guerre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en plaindra.'' Répondit le concerné._

 _Allongée sur le sol, Karin faisait semblant de dormir. Elle avait repris ses esprits quelques minutes plus tôt. Il faisait encore nuit et le sol était frais et humide, ce qui indiqua à la jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient pas encore passé la frontière. Néanmoins elle pouvait sentir un vent frais souffler parmi les herbes, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos, lui empêchant tout mouvement, et ses chevilles étaient attachés par une corde épaisse.''Une précaution au cas où je tenterai de m'enfuir'' ironisa-t-elle._

 _''Avec ce froid elle ne tiendra pas'' reprit le premier ravisseur._

 _''C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu de lui donner quelques vêtements chaud, mais pour le reste elle devra se débrouiller seule'' expliqua l'autre sèchement.''De toute façon elle n'en n'aura pas besoin longtemps. Elle est supposée servir de sacrifice au dragon.''_

 _''Un dragon ? Ils parlent du royaume voisin ? Ils croient vraiment à cette histoire ?'' S'interrogea Karin incrédule. C'était pour cela qu'ils l'avaient enlevée ? Pour qu'elle soit le prochain repas du dragon ? Qu'elle serve à apaiser sa colère ? C'était n'importe quoi !_

La troupe avait repris la route, mais Karin ne se souvenait de rien. Lorsque qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était entourée de landes gelées. Elle avait rapidement reçu des habits 'chauds' pour lui permettre de se protéger du froid et avait été laissée là sans plus de cérémonie, avec un seul 'bonne chance' comme encouragement.

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans une forêt piégée dans la glace, la jeune fille déboucha sur une vaste prairie avec ici et là des maisons et des fermes. Mais ce qui attira son attention c'était l'énorme château au loin qui s'imposait dans le paysage. Karin se sentie alors attirée par l'énorme bâtisse. Au fond d'elle quelque chose la conduisait là bas, quelque chose voulait qu'elle pénètre dans l'imposante forteresse. ''Je serais plus au chaud là bas qu'ici de toute façon'' conclue-t-elle. Sans plus y penser, elle avança vers le bâtiment.

L'édifice était encore plus impressionnant de près, et la jeune fille en eut presque le souffle coupé en le regardant. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas à l'entrée, pressée de ne plus sentir de vent sur sa peau. Elle poussa donc les grandes portes, qui finirent par s'ouvrir au bout d'un moment. A sa grande surprise, le hall était recouvert d'une pellicule de glace et la température, bien que plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur, restait très faible. Néanmoins, l'absence de vent notable était un réel soulagement pour la jeune fille.

Elle avança prudemment dans le hall, observant les tapisseries et les vielles armures couvertes de givre. Ses pas résonnaient dans la grande pièce.

''Excusez moi, il y a quelqu'un ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un couloir. ''Hey oh ?''

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Alors pendant les heures qui suivirent, elle essaya de se repérer dans le château et de trouver de quoi se réchauffer et peut même de quoi manger. ''Avec toute cette glace, il doit bien rester de la nourriture congelée que je pourrais manger'' pensa-t-elle avec un espoir nouveau. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas eu de mal pour trouver de quoi boire, prenant de la neige pour se désaltérer. Mais la nourriture se faisait rare sur ces terres, aucune herbe ni aucun animal en vue.

Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément les cuisines, un grondement retentit à travers tout le château la faisant frissonner. Elle tenta d'ignorer le bruit et continua sa quête de nourriture. Son instinct la guidait à travers le dédale de couloirs et l'amena jusqu'à un escalier étroit qui montait.

''La cuisine ne doit pas se trouver là haut'' Murmura-t-elle d'un œil septique.

Mais cette même force qui l'avait attirée ici la poussait à grimper les marches. Prudemment, elle gravit les escaliers. Elle faillit glisser à plusieurs reprises à cause du gel recouvrant le sol mais elle finit par atteindre une petite porte en bois. Elle était froide et couverte de givre et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour finalement l'ouvrir et découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

La pièce était circulaire avec pour seules ouvertures de petites meurtrières. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune fille était la grosse masse étalée sur le sol. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle s'avança dans la pièce et tendit la main pour toucher ce qui ressemblait à de la glace. Alors que ses doigts effleurèrent l'étrange structure, un grondement à sa droite attira son attention. Elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir deux orbes émeraudes qui l'observaient.

''Un dragon ?'' Paniqua-t-elle en reculant vivement, percutant la queue du dit dragon et tombant au sol.

Il devait mesurer au moins sept mètres de long et deux de large. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir complètement sur ses pattes à cause du plafond assez bas, Karin estima qu'il devait au moins faire trois mètres de haut. Son corps semblait fait de glace d'une couleur bleu extraordinaire et ses yeux, d'un turquoise magnifique, envoûtaient la jeune fille et la faisait presque oublier devant quoi elle se tenait. Le silence dans la pièce était presque total, seule la respiration de la jeune fille et du dragon se faisaient entendre. Tous deux se fixaient sans bouger, orbes onyx plongées dans deux orbes émeraudes. Puis un mouvement du dragon rompit l'enchantement. Karin reprit ses esprits et se releva rapidement, prête à prendre la fuite. Malheureusement pour elle, le dragon se rapprochait dangereusement, bloquant à présent l'accès à l'unique porte de la pièce, empêchant toute retraite.

Un bruit de chaînes attira son attention lorsque la queue du dragon bougea. ''Peut être que je pourrais l'attacher...'' Réfléchit-elle en cherchant la source du bruit de son regard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Un souffle froid souleva ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête pour voir le dragon juste au dessus d'elle, la gueule à moitié ouverte d'où s'échappait un nuage de vapeur d'eau.

Sa proximité rendait la jeune fille nerveuse, un mélange de peur et de curiosité emparait tout son esprit. Elle fixa un moment la tête du dragon sans bouger quand soudain une envie de le toucher la prit. Pensant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle étendit la main doucement vers le museau givré. Un mouvement brusque de ce dernier lui fit reculer son bras. Mais voyant que le dragon ne semblait pas décidé à la manger, elle retenta le coup.

Elle avança aussi lentement que possible sa main et ses doigts finir par effleurer la peau du dragon. Ce contact électrisa Karin. C'était rugueux et froid, mais également doux et chaud. Une sensation qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment définir l'envahit alors. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa entièrement sa main sur le museau du dragon, dont la situation ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Elle caressa son museau pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre du dragon.

''Un seul geste de sa part et je finis en repas'' se dit-elle en secouant la tête devant tant d'inconscience. Soudain son ventre la rappela à l'ordre, protestant fortement contre l'absence de nourriture depuis deux jours déjà. La fatigue se fit également sentir dans son corps et elle baissa son bras, brisant le contact plaisant avec le dragon. Ses jambes plièrent sous son poids et elle s'affala au sol tandis qu'elle perdait conscience.

Elle avait chaud. Tout du moins suffisamment chaud pour se sentir bien. Cela lui rappelait les soirées passées auprès de la cheminée avec ses parents, sa sœur et son frère, lorsque sa famille était encore là. Elle revoyait encore Yuzu perchée sur les jambes de son père, un radieux sourire sur le visage. Elle revoyait sa mère assise sur une chaise à chantonner joyeusement pour tout ce petit monde. Elle revoyait Ichigo la prendre dans ses bras et la faire virevolter dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Quelque chose bougea contre elle, la ramenant dans la dure réalité. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir deux orbes la fixer, ces deux mêmes qu'elle avait croisées plus tôt dans la journée. Ou peut être était-ce la veille. Combien de temps avait-elle pu dormir ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Et elle s'en fichait. Elle referma ses yeux, pensant replonger dans ses souvenirs agréables. C'était sans compter son esprit, finalement réveillé, qui l'alerta de quelque chose d'anormal.

''Qu'est-ce que...'' s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement provoquant un étourdissement passager.

Elle posa son regard autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était assise entourée du corps du dragon de glace qui la fixait de son regard turquoise. Malgré son apparence, il dégageait suffisamment de chaleur pour la réchauffer et cela l'étonna quelque peu. Ce n'est que quand elle décida de se relever que le dragon bougea, permettant à Karin de se déplacer librement dans la pièce.

Elle était complètement perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement du dragon. Selon la légende, les jeunes filles lui ont toutes été offertes en offrande. Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie dans ce cas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. À moins qu'il préférait s'amuser un peu avec son futur repas. Mais les autres filles avaient-elles au moins réussi à atteindre le château ? Et si cela avait été le cas, n'auraient-elles pas plutôt fuit en découvrant le dragon ?

Cette réflexion en entraîna une autre. Et si le dragon se sentait seul ? Après tout cela faisait presque cinquante ans qu'il était coincé dans cette tour, sans personne pour lui parler. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle retint avec peine un gloussement. Une pression contre son dos la tira de sa transe. Elle se retourna pour voir le museau du dragon à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul avant d'avancer sa main. Le contact fut comme dans ses souvenirs et elle esquissa un sourire face à la réaction plutôt docile du dragon. Néanmoins, l'instant fut de courte durée, son estomac lui rappelant qu'elle devait manger quelque chose. Elle soupira et fixa la porte, espérant que son compagnon la laisserait partir.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers, sous l'œil attentif du dragon. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci ne l'empêcha pas de quitter la pièce, et c'est avec un soulagement notable qu'elle descendit les marches prudemment.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle finit par tomber sur les cuisines. Comme elle le pensait, tout était emprisonné dans une épaisse couche de glace.

''Cela va être dur de manger sans le réchauffer au préalable'' soupira-t-elle.

Par chance elle tomba sur un panier remplit de fruits secs en tout genre : noix, noisettes, amandes, de quoi se sustenter pour quelques heures au moins. Elle prit le panier et continua son inspection. Elle récupéra ainsi une bouteille vide qu'elle remplit de neige, de quoi lui faire un peu d'eau une fois réchauffée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de faire le tour de la pièce, elle s'installa sur une chaise et grignota parmi ses trouvailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remontait ces mêmes escaliers qu'elle avait emprunté pour redescendre de la tour. Elle atteignit la pièce circulaire dans laquelle le dragon était roulé en boule et déposa son panier et la bouteille à l'entrée. Elle remarqua que la température était plus élevée ici que partout ailleurs dans le château, ce qui amena tout un tas d'interrogations. Elle avança dans la pièce doucement et regarda le dragon.

Ce dernier l'observa marcher en silence sur le sol gelé. Il l'a vit hésiter un moment à s'approcher de lui pour finalement s'adosser à un mur. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses vêtements et ferma les yeux. Les pensées de Karin se mirent à tourner en rond dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Tenter de rejoindre un des royaumes voisins ? Mais cela reviendrait à laisser le dragon seul ici. Lui devait-elle seulement quelque chose ?

''Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire maintenant ?'' Murmura-t-elle en fixant ses mains entourant ses jambes.

Elle était totalement perdue. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit le souffle frais du dragon sur elle. Elle redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui turquoise qui l'observait.

''Je ne suis pas tout à fait seule'' Sourit-elle en se relevant.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le museau du dragon et avança sa tête pour y déposer ses lèvres. À ce contact, l'air se fit plus froid et le vent se leva dans la pièce. Le dragon se mit à étinceler comme l'aurait fait la glace en plein soleil et quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut dans un craquement sonore. De millions de petits cristaux tombèrent alors du plafond tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Le brouillard, au début épais, s'éclaircit rapidement. Bientôt une ombre se dessina dans la pièce. Ce n'est que quand la brume eut totalement disparue que Karin remarqua le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle et devait avoir environ son âge, mais ses cheveux blancs poussaient à dire le contraire. Elle fit le rapprochement avec le dragon lorsqu'elle remarqua ses yeux, d'un turquoise étincelant, la regarder. Elle tendit la main, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Le contact fut doux et chaud, mais également rugueux et froid. Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait touché. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et laissa la jeune fille faire, esquissant un sourire devant son comportement. Après quelques minutes à s'observer, il lui pris la main et y déposa un léger baiser.

''Merci de m'avoir libéré de ma prison, jeune demoiselle'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix suave.

''Je... Euh...'' Bredouilla-t-elle en retirant doucement sa main, des frissons parcourant tout son corps.

''Si je puis vous être d'une quelconque utilité, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, mademoiselle'' Reprit-il un faible sourire arborant son visage.

''Kurosaki Karin'' Murmura la concernée après quelques secondes de silence en détournant le regard.

Son interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de lui donner son nom.

''Hitsugaya Toshiro'' Répondit-il en souriant.

Alors la légende était réelle. Le guerrier qui avait été enfermé dans le donjon s'était vraiment transformé en dragon, gelant par la même occasion tout le royaume. Et ce pendant plus de cinquante ans. Maintenant que le dragon avait disparu, la glace devrait se mettre à fondre, non ? Et elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Retourner dans sa maison délabrée ? Continuer à faire comme si elle vivait heureuse ?

''Je pourrai recommencer une nouvelle vie'' Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tourna soudain la tête vers le jeune homme, consciente qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait. Il la fixa sans rien dire. Elle semblait à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, comme elle l'avait été tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés. Son regard reflétait à la fois de la tendresse et de la tristesse. Quelque chose dans son passé avait dû marquer profondément la jeune fille, au point qu'elle n'eut pas peur d'affronter un dragon. Après tout, le peu de filles qui étaient arrivées jusqu'à lui avaient fuis en courant en le voyant. Elle était la seule à être restée. C'est ce courage qui attirait Toshiro. Peut être pourrait-elle le rendre plus humain, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

''Vous savez, j'ai souvent été considéré comme le petit génie au cœur de glace parmi les treize guerriers. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les relations ce qui m'a valut plusieurs fois d'être réprimandé.''

Il soupira face aux différents souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

''Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas et si vous n'avez nul part où aller, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ?'' Proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Cette demande la prit au dépourvu, la laissant silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait que oui. Après tout, s'il avait voulut lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait, les occasions ne manquant pas. ''Pourquoi pas ?'' Se dit-elle. C'est sur cette décision qu'elle lui prit la main en souriant.

Quelques années ont passé depuis lors. Le royaume est redevenu verdoyant, peuplé d'une multitude d'animaux et d'une végétation luxuriante. Les Hommes ont peu à peu recolonisé les terres abandonnées. Les guerres n'ont pas cessé et continuent de déchirer certains pays.

Le livre interdit, renfermant une puissante magie noire, ne fut jamais retrouvé, au grand damne de certains rois trop ambitieux. Les douze guerriers qui s'étaient échappés furent considérés morts. Quant au dernier, il fut recherché pendant des mois sans qu'aucune trace de son passage ne fut décelé.

Sur une île reculée, isolée des Hommes et de leur convoitise, se situe une immense maison entourée d'herbe, de fleurs et d'arbres. A quelques mètres à peine, sur les bords d'un petit lac, se dresse une grande table entourée par quatorze personnes. Elles mangent et boivent en riant, discutent et s'amusent tandis que le soleil se réverbère sur la surface de l'eau. Parmi toutes ces personnes, une jeune femme aux cheveux ébène est enlacée dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Ils sont heureux et, profitant de l'ambiance festive, s'embrassent tendrement devant douze paires d'yeux curieux.


End file.
